megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Arachne
Arachne is a demon in the series. History In Greek myth, Arachne was a spinstress who wove beautiful tapestries. They were so beautiful, she claimed that she was better than the goddess Pallas Athena. Angered by this, the goddess of wisdom challenged her to a spinning duel. In some interpretations of the myth, Arachne defeated Athena. In others, Athena proved the superiority of the gods to man, and Arachne hung herself in distress. Whichever the case, Athena changed the poor girl into a spider so that she may weave forever, and because of this myth, all members of the spider family are called arachnids. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Femme Race *Megami Tensei II: Femme Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vermin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Vermin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Vermin Race *Last Bible, as '''Alcheny' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Femme Order *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Akuma Race *Devil Children White Book: Akuma Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Evil Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Akuma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei After being teleported from the Diamond Realm back to Tokyo, the protagonist starts to hear the voices of a girl screaming for help on his mind, what causes him intense pain and inflicts damage on his health every Full Moon. After rescuing the Psycho Diver from Ozawa, he explains that the mind of the girl he hears has been possessed by a demon, and because her spirit is interconnected with his own, he feels what she feels. After discovering that she is the leader of the Messian Church established in Shibuya, he goes to save her and, with the help of the Psycho Diver, project his own spirit into the mind of the girl. There, he finds that Arachne is the demon who is possessing the girl's body, and fights her. After Arachne's defeat, the girl reveals herself as the heroine, and thus leaves the Messian Church to start following the protagonist wherever he goes for the rest of the game, regardless of alignment. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Arachne appears as the boss of the silver level of the Ueno Mirage instance. Before entering the boss room, players will hear a voice crying out for help. Inside the boss room is Arachne and a large amount of Gyuki minions. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Arachne is summoned by Fusou Fujio in the second round of the "Hunter Tournament Finals" Challenge Quest. She can later be encountered as normal enemy in Midtown and Reverse Hills. Arachne can teach Flynn the Stun Needle, Damascus Claw and Blast Arrow skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Arachne appears in Shinjuku in the east entrance main street, Nicho, Kabuki-Cho and the Golden Gai areas. She can teach the Stun Needles, Blast Arrow and Sukunda skills. Arachne benefits from learning Gun and ailment skills. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Arachnia. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Stun Needles\Innate Damascus Claw\Innate Blast Arrow\41 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE